Les secrets surnaturels
by Roxplume
Summary: Hermione et Annabeth sont demi-soeurs. L'une est sorcière, l'autre est demi-déesse. Un jour, Annabeth disparaît. Quel secrets cachent les deux mondes ? Avec un professeur Snape prévenant !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici notre première fiction écrite à 4 mains, nous nous excusons d'avance pour les fautes.

Crossover de Harry Potter et Percy Jackson. Elle commence quand Hermione efface la mémoire de ses parents pour pouvoir partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes et après la mort de Gaïa.

Les personnages et la trame appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et Rick Riordan.

Nous publierons au moins 1 chapitre par mois; cette année est décisive pour nous. Merci d'être indulgent face à notre irrégularité.

...

 ** _Résumé_**

Annabeth et Hermione sont demi-sœurs. Un jour, Annabeth disparaît. Percy, qui part à sa recherche, fait irruption chez Hermione qui vient d'effacer les souvenirs de ses parents, avant de partir en quête des Horcruxes.

Les deux soeurs ne s'entendent pas forcément et vont découvrir le monde de l'autre. Au fil de leur périple, les protagonistes déterreront des secrets bien enfouis.

Harry se découvre des origines peu communes. Qui est-il vraiment? La famille de Percy s'agrandira. Drago Malfoy subira les foudres d'un certain Mage Noir. Et que cache donc Severus Snape.

...

Merci d'avoir lu ce rapide résumé de l'histoire! Ne vous inquiétez pas la marge des 1 mois ne sera actif que après la publication du chapitre 1, qui sera avant le 1er novembre.

Les prochains chapitres seront plus longs !


	2. Chapitre 1 : La face cachée d'Annabeth

Salut ! Voici le chapitre 1, en espérant que vous aimerez !

Les personnages et la trame appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et Rick Riordan.

Le récit en italique sont des extraits originaux.

 **Chapitre 1 : La face cachée d'Annabeth**

 **PDV Hermione (externe)**

 _ **Amérique, près de Manhattan**_

Hermione venait d'effacer la mémoire de son père et de sa famille lorsqu'un garçon déboula dans le salon de la maison des Chase en criant:  
« Salut, est-ce qu'Annabeth est là ? »  
Elle sursauta et réalisa, trop tard, qu'elle n'avait pas effacer les souvenirs de sa soeur. En même temps, celle-ci devait se trouver à son foutu camps. Hermione soupira et fit face à... un canon de beauté. Il était grand et musclé, la peau halée comme s'il passait beaucoup de temps au soleil, il avait les yeux vert océan, et avait des cheveux bruns, en bataille qui lui rappelèrent ceux de Harry, face à sa stature, son tee-shirt orange et l'épée qu'il tenait à la main, elle devina qu'il s'agissait d'un demi-dieu. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, le mena dehors, dans le jardin, et lança:  
« Qui es-tu ? Que fait-tu ici ? Et où est ma soeur ?  
— Je suis Percy Jackson, le copain d'Annabeth. Je la cherche… Elle a disparu, il y a trois jours. répondit l'intrus d'un air soucieux.  
— Je ne sais pas où elle est… Pas ici, en tout cas, désolée.  
— Attend, tu as dit être sa soeur, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui. Je vis en Angleterre donc c'est pour cette raison que je suis rarement ici.  
— Ah… D'accord… Annabeth ne m'a jamais parlé de toi…  
— Nous ne sommes pas très proche… Nous n'avons qu'un père en commun après tout… Tu es dans sa Colonie pour… les personnes spéciales…?  
— Euh… oui. marmonna Percy, légèrement vexé par le terme.  
— Je vois. Va-t-en, n'attire pas les monstres ici.  
— Mais… Et Annabeth ?  
— Bon, écoute, je vais prendre des drachmes en or et je te contacterais si je croise ma soeur.  
— Très bien. Je ferais la même chose… A quel nom et quel endroit ?  
— Hermione Granger, au Terrier ou quelque part en Angleterre.  
— Euh… D'accord. Bon bah moi, demande Percy Jackson, à la Nouvelle Rome ou à la Colonie…  
— A la colonie des Sang-Mélés, je sais, merci. Au revoir. Ne parle de moi à personne, si on te demande, je n'existe pas.  
— Euh… D'accord… » accepta Percy sans chercher à comprendre ; il avait d'autres choses à faire que de s'interroger sur les manières étranges de cette fille.

Sur ces mots, Hermione monta dans la chambre de son aînée, pris des drachmes et transplana chez sa mère, en Angleterre.

 **PDV Percy (externe)**

Il regarda cette fille brune aux yeux chocolat si étrange partir en se demandant si il n'avait pas fait une erreur en s'adressant à elle. Elle ressemblait vaguement à Annabeth, particulièrement dans ces manières. Au bout, de quelques minutes, il frappa à la porte de la maison et le père de sa copine ouvrit:  
« Percy ! Comment vas-tu ?  
— Bien, et vous ? Je cherche Annabeth…  
— Ah bon ? Elle est passée, il y a une semaine, mais c'est tout…  
— Quelqu'un est venue aujourd'hui ?  
— Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi y aurait-il eu quelqu'un ?  
— Vous ne connaissez pas d'Hermione ?  
— Qui ?  
Le père d'Annabeth le fixa comme s'il avait perdu la raison.  
— Euh… Une amie d'Annabeth… Euh, je peux récupérer la casquette de votre fille, s'il vous plaît ?  
— Bien entendu. Percy… Elle n'a pas été de nouveau enlevée à cause des dieux ?  
— Non. Enfin, on ne sait pas. En tout cas, Zeus et compagnie ont juré sur le Nyx de ne rien avoir avec sa disparition.  
— Je compte sur toi pour me tenir au courant.  
— Oui, bien sur, ne vous en faite pas. »

Après un tour de la maison, durant lequel il récupéra la nouvelle casquette de Puits de Sagesse, il constata que l'étrange fille qui l'avait accueilli avait disparu. A la fin de son tour, il salua les parents de sa petite amie puis ressortit de la maison et appela Blackjack ( son pégase ) pour retourner à la colonie.

En arrivant à la colonie, il se dirigea automatiquement vers son bungalow. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit la silhouette blonde qui le suivait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :  
« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda un voix rêveuse.  
Percy sursauta et se retourna d'un bond vers une fille de 16 ans environ, blonde et aux yeux gris qui le scrutaient d'un air songeur.  
— Par tous le dieux ! Tu m'as fait peur !… J'ai fait une rencontre étrange chez Annabeth… Tu sais, j'y suis passée pour voir si elle y était...mais non...soupira le fils de Poséidon.  
— Vraiment ? Comment ça, étrange ?  
— Oui, c'était une fille. Elle s'appelait Herm-quelque chose et disait être la soeur de Puits de Sagesse… Mais en partant plusieurs détails m'ont dérangé. Tout d'abord, en partant, elle m'a dit « si on te demande, je n'existe pas. » et ensuite elle est montée chercher des drachmes mais n'est jamais redescendue. Pourtant, j'ai fait le tour de la maison. Elle a tout simplement disparu !  
— Je ne pense pas qu'elle est disparue…  
— C'est impossible…  
— Si on analyse tous ce que tu viens de dire, je ne me tromperais pas en disant qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière et plus précisément d'Hermione Granger…  
— Oui c'est ça, c'est ce qu'elle a dit, mais si c'est la soeur d'Annabeth son père devrait la connaître, non? Pourtant, quand je lui ai demandé si il connaissait une « Hermione » il m'a regardé comme si j'étais fou….  
A ces mots, les yeux de son interlocutrice se voilèrent de tristesse et elle dit:  
— Je vois… Elle a dû leur effacer la mémoire afin de les protéger…  
— Effacer la mémoire ? frissonna le fils de Poséidon, il gardait des mauvais souvenirs de sa propre amnésie provoquée par Héra.  
— Oui, elle protège sa famille… rajouta-t-elle. A cause de la guerre… Ils étaient en danger en la connaissant….  
Le garçon ne comprit pas tout mais n'en tint pas compte, il avait saisi que c'était pour la protection d'êtres chers. Aussi, il enchaîna :  
— Alors très chère cousine, des nouvelles du côté de votre mère ?  
— Non, elle a questionné tout le monde mais personne n'a eu de réponse.  
— Athéna doit être très inquiète…  
— Je ne te le fait pas dire… Maman ne tenait pas en place quand elle est venue nous donner les fruits de ses recherches. Mais elle a dit que d'après Apollon, il faudrait chercher en Angleterre. Mais, avant, tu dois fouiller la demeure où le Titan Prométhée s'est caché après avoir était délivré par Hercule. D'après lui, vous y trouveriez des alliés précieux.  
— Vraiment ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt ?! s'écria Percy.  
La jeune fille sourit:  
— Tu avais d'autres problèmes en tête. D'ailleurs, tu n'as cas venir chez moi lorsque tu iras en Angleterre, il faut que je rentre pour un mariage. En plus, il y aura Hermione, ainsi, tu pourras la connaître mieux. Tu verras, c'est une fille un peu fermée d'esprit mais très gentille. répondit la fille d'Athéna avant de s'éloigner d'un air rêveur, ses cheveux blonds se balançant au fil de ses pas.  
— Luna ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Percy décida de réunir une bande de copains, composé de Grover, Nico et Clarisse afin de visiter l'ancienne cachette du Titan.  
...

Désolées d'avoir retiré l'ancien chapitre 1 aussi rapidement mais on nous a signalé quelques erreurs. Merci à notre Blondie !


	3. Informations

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Je sais que c'était prévu que l'on publie un chapitre par mois, mais en raison d'examens on a été retardé. Ensuite, pour certaines raisons, j'ai changé de camarade d'écriture. Je vous prie donc de nous excuser pour le retard. Le chapitre suivant arrive très vite.

Bonne soirée,

Roxplume


	4. Chapitre 2 : La famille s'agrandit

Bonjour tout le monde !

Nous sommes désolées de ne pas avoir pu posté ce chapitre plus tôt mais étant toutes deux en post-bac, il faut gérer les concours, les cours, les partiels et la Fanfic et nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le bon rythme. Mais ça va venir !

Pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas encore la fréquence à laquelle on publiera mais on va essayer de faire ça régulièrement. Et nous vous préviendrons en cas de soucis.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise,

RoxPlume & Blondy

 **Chapitre 2 : La famille s'agrandit**

 _ **PDV Victor (externe)**_

 _ **Abri anticyclone**_

Le garçon était seul depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Les hommes-squelettes le nourrissaient toujours régulièrement mais le Titan avait cessé depuis un moment de venir le voir. Victor tira sur la chaîne qui reliait sa main au mur en soupirant. Il se mit à compter pour la énième fois les mailles de la chaîne. Etant hyperactif, le garçon souffrait particulièrement de l'inactivité. Des sons venant de l'extérieur le fit sursauter, il se terra dans un coin tandis que des bruits de lutte lui parvenaient. Au bout d'un moment, le silence se fit. Il fut vite brisé par des éclats de voix.

« Merci pour le coup de main, Nico.

Ce n'est rien … Tu es sûr qu'elle est là ?

Apollon nous a conseillé de venir ici avant d'aller en Angleterre.

Les dieux ne pouvaient pas venir ici eux-mêmes ? interrogea une nouvelle voix féminine.

Tu les connais … Bay … Puis, tout le monde sait ici que personne n'aurait pu empêcher Cervelle d'algues de chercher Puit de sagesse.

Venez, bande de tocards, visitons cette grotte. »

 _ **PDV Grover (externe)**_

 _ **Abri anticyclone**_

Le satyre observa la grotte avec anxiété celle-ci s'enfonçait dans la terre, formant des tunnels. Le lieu lui rappelait sans joie le Labyrinthe de Dédale. Il passa devant une salle cette dernière était fermée par des barreaux de fer. En se penchant, Grover découvrit une frêle silhouette. Celle-ci était blottie contre le mur et cachée par la pénombre, aussi le satyre voyait mal le prisonnier, mais à l'odeur il sut qu'il avait affaire à un jeune garçon, qui plus est un jeune demi-dieu assez puissant.

Il se pencha en avant et déclara d'une voix rassurante :

« Salut, je vais appeler mes amis. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Percy ! Nico ! Clarisse !

Quoi ? répondit le premier en arrivant peu de temps après.

Celui-ci vit à son tour une minuscule silhouette dans l'ombre. Il sortit son épée en enchaînant :

Je m'en occupe. Nico et Clarisse ont trouvé une fille. Ils partent devant avec elle. »

Sur ces mots, il trancha les barreaux comme s'il coupait du beurre. Il s'approcha ensuite du prisonnier, qui se recula encore un peu. Percy s'accroupit et souffla :

« Je vais briser la chaîne qui t'emprisonne. Surtout, n'aie pas peur, d'accord ? »

Le garçon se rendit méfiant, Grover le vit remuer et compris qu'il avait hocher la tête en voyant son ami passer à l'action. Lorsque le fils de Poséidon eut cassé la chaîne, il tendit une main amicale au prisonnier.

« Passe devant moi, d'accord ? On va t'emmener en sécurité.

Où ? entendit le satyre.

En sécurité, avec un véritable chez toi.

C'est ici chez moi … rétorqua le garçon d'une voix faible et peu convaincu.

Je ne crois pas, non. Allez, viens. Tout ira bien, je te le promets.

D'accord … Tu restes avec moi ? J'en ai marre d'être tout seul …

Grover vit Percy avoir un faible mouvement de surprise avant d'aider le jeune garçon à se lever et de répondre :

Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Victor, mais …

Grover tiqua mais écouta Percy répondre en se mordant les lèvres :

Ecoute, Victor, je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour rester avec toi. Allez, passe devant maintenant.

Victor passa devant, sous la lumière. Lui et Percy se tenait l'un derrière l'autre. Grover écarquilla les yeux et bêla :

Par le Styx ! Poséidon, on a un problème ! »

 _ **PDV Clarisse (externe)**_

 _ **Colonie des Sang-Mêlé**_

Les fils et filles d'Arès déboulèrent avec raffut devant le feu pour les dieux. Ils s'installèrent devant leur table attitrée. Chaque bungalow se leva pour jeter une partie de son repas dans le feu. Le garçon que Percy et Grover avaient sorti de prison et la fille qui avait été trouvée par Nico et Clarisse s'avancèrent avec les enfants d'Hermès. Le garçon semblait à peine tenir sur ces jambes, malgré l'ambroisie qu'il avait prise. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et ses yeux verts rappelaient quelque chose à Clarisse. Mais il avait un air perdu, comme s'il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé là. Tandis que la fille avançait d'un pas assuré, et, sans hésitation, vida toute son assiette dans le feu. Son regard bleu balaya l'assemblée et elle secoua sa chevelure brune avec provocation. La chef des Arès eut un sourire en coin. C'était exactement le genre de caractère qu'elle aimait. Avec un peu de chance, elles seraient demi-sœurs.

Le repas ne fut interrompu que par les exclamations des camarades de Clarisse. Mais, soudain, la nouvelle, Elléa, se leva en repoussant sa chaise et en regardant un des fils d'Hermès. Elle avait l'air de fulminer et demandait des excuses pour le nouveau, nommé Victor. Son ami essayait de faire en sorte qu'elle se rasseye mais c'était peine perdue. Le fils d'Hermès eut un sourire niais et s'excusa. Soudain, la jeune fille s'immobilisa et son expression changea du tout au tout. Ses vêtements avaient été remplacés par une magnifique robe blanche qui révélait juste ce qu'il fallait. Son visage était maquillé juste comme il faut, de manière à faire ressortir ses yeux marrons. Elle semblait être illuminée de l'intérieur. Chiron s'avança et déclara :

Bienvenue à Elléa, fille d'Aphrodite.

 _ **PDV Percy (externe)**_

 _ **Colonie des Sang-mêlé**_

Percy n'arrivait pas à dormir. L'absence d'Annabeth l'affligeait plus qu'il ne le montrait. Il se retourna une énième fois dans son lit et soupira. Il finit par sortir de son bungalow avec précaution. Il marcha jusqu'à la plage et … vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Victor, le garçon qu'il avait libéré, parlait avec Grover au bord de l'eau. Le fils de Poséidon était trop loin pour entendre les paroles mais le ton de Victor semblait inquiet tandis que celui de Grover se voulait rassurant. Il se rapprocha d'eux et le satyre le prit à témoin :

Regarde Percy, il n'a pas été reconnu le premier jour non plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton tour arrivera, j'en suis sûr !

Le garçon baissa les yeux et les releva lorsque Percy posa sa main sur son épaule. Ils se regardèrent et Grover pâlit. Les vagues étaient rassurantes et les trois garçons restèrent côte à côte et silencieux pendant un long moment. Mais à chaque fois que le satyre les regardait, il pâlissait un peu plus en répétant les mots « problèmes », « Poséidon » et « par les dieux » dans un murmure.

Tout à coup, une vague plus forte que les autres les éclaboussa et un homme fut face à eux. L'eau lui léchait les genoux mais il n'était pas mouillé. Des cheveux noirs en bataille agités par le vent et des yeux verts qui les regardaient un à un. Grover s'inclina bien bas devant le dieu de la Mer. Celui-ci leva une main dans la direction de Victor. Les trois garçons écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'un trident vert apparut au-dessus de sa tête.

Mes fils … Une longue épreuve vous attend … Victor tu devras aller voir ton nouveau bungalow avec ton ami.

Grover, les yeux grands ouverts, semblait boire les paroles du dieu. Soudain, il réalisa le sens de ces mots et sursauta. Il entraîna Victor vers sa nouvelle chambre en se retournant tous les trois pas et en s'inclinant devant Poséidon. Percy leva les yeux au ciel et le dieu eut un sourire devant l'hyperactivité du satyre.

Percy … Prend soin de Victor. C'est ton frère.

Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai d'autres frères, je sais comment agir avec.

Le dieu marin secoua la tête. Il regarda au loin, et resta comme cela de nombreuses minutes.

Tu ne comprends pas … Tu n'as pas vu, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant ton ami l'a très bien remarqué…

Il regarda Percy, qui attendait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Victor n'est pas un demi-frère … Il est ton vrai frère.


End file.
